The invention relates to a moisturizing equipment for moisturizing an object to be moisturized, which object mainly contains a sheet-shaped substance (for example, vinyl sheet).
Conventional moisturizing equipments will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Installed at a bottom of a vessel 12 is an agitating vane 13 for rotation in a rotating direction 14. A water addition unit 15 is installed on one side of an upper portion of the vessel 12, a supply port 16 for an object is provided on the other side of the upper portion of the vessel 12, and a recovery port 17 for the object is provided on a lower side of the vessel 12.
In such moisturizing equipment, the object is supplied into the vessel 12 from the supply port 16 in a direction 18 of supplying, water is added into the vessel 12 from the water addition unit 15, and the agitating vane 13 is rotated.
Then, the object is moisturized and discharged from the recovery port 17 in a direction 19 of recovery.
Such conventional moisturizing equipments are disadvantageous in that the moisturizing efficiency is extremely decreased when a sheet-shaped substance is contained in an object.
Concretely stated, an object remains within the vessel 12 such that a sheet-shaped substance is twined around the agitating vane 13 and covers the recovery port 17 of the vessel 12, thus resulting in reduction in the processing capacity of the moisturizing equipment. In particular, when an object is to be continuously moisturized in great quantity, it is necessary to efficiently control a series of processes including the process of supplying into the vessel 12 of the object, the moisturizing process, and the recovering process. However, it is possible that the reason for reduction in the processing capacity of the moisturizing equipment, caused by a sheet-shaped substance is generated in the respective processes described above. In particular, when an object is a substance of many kinds, such as a sheet-shaped substance and so on, like waste, it is extremely difficult to enhance the moisturizing efficiency of the whole object. Further, in the case where the moisturizing processing is needed as a preliminary process in recycling and waste disposal, it is not possible to realize suitable recycling and processing.
In this manner, since it is difficult in the conventional moisturizing equipments to moisturize an object, which contains a sheet-shaped substance, it has been earnestly desired to develop a moisturizing equipment capable of operating even under the above-mentioned troublesome conditions.